


I still love you

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Janus and Virgil get into a fight and realize they still want and need each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 24





	I still love you

Janus and Virgil were fighting...again. It was a common occurrence in the mindscape. This time, though, the other sides were stuck in the same room listening to the two go at it.

“You used to be one of us! You know why I do what I do! You did it too!” Janus exclaimed when asked about why he went about the way he did things.

Virgil sarcastically chuckles “Yeah, I disguised myself and made everyone think I was someone I wasn’t!”

Janus glared at Virgil “You know what I meant. Fighting tooth and nail just to get a word in, having to act like an asshole to get their attention, because the precious light sides can do no wrong.” Janus threw a glare at Roman.

“I didn’t mean to! I just got accepted.” Virgil defends

“You could have stayed with us! I can count the number of times Wrath has left his room since you left on my hand! Remus isn’t the same! You left us!” Janus’ voice drops to a whisper “You left me.”

“I left because of seeing you every day, seeing you act like we never happened!”

The other sides apart from Remus looked shocked 

“I left because I still love you.” Virgil whispers

Jaus looked shocked “V, I-”

Tears started welling up in Virgil’s eyes, and he sunk out.

Janus followed after him, winding up in the anxious side’s room

Virgil turned to face Janus wiping at his eyes “What do you want?”  
Janus walked closer and pulled Virgil into a hug “I still love you too, my little spiderling”

Virgil looked at Janus “Really?”

Janus nods “I only broke up with you because I was scared of getting attached.”

Virgil nods and hugs Janus tighter.

“I’ve got you, darling, we’ll get this figured out” Janus whispered kissing Virgil’s head.

Virgil nods and bites their lip before kissing Janus.

Janus kissed back smiling.

Virgil smiles pulling away “I missed you J”

“I missed you too, kitten.” Janus kisses Virgil’s forehead.

Janus sunk the two of them to his room, seeing has it would affect them less, and pulled Virgil onto the bed with him, “Sleep, little spiderling” Janus kissed his head.

Virgil nuzzled closer and yawned falling asleep.


End file.
